ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ojamajo Doremi Card Game Collection/Card List
This is a comprehensive list of cards from the Ojamajo Doremi Card Game Collection. Character Cards Doremi Harukaze No.001.jpg|No.001 "Doremi Harukaze" No.002.jpg|No.002 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" No.003.jpg|No.003 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" (Sharp) No.004.jpg|No.004 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" (Motto!) No.005.jpg|No.005 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" (Dokkān!) No.006.jpg|No.006 "Doremi: Royal Patraine" No.007.jpg|No.007 "Doremi: Conference Outfit" No.008.jpg|No.008 "Doremi: Patissier Outfit" No.009.jpg|No.009 "Doremi Harukaze: Hamster" No.010.jpg|No.010 "Doremi Harukaze: Boy" No.011.jpg|No.011 "Doremi Harukaze: Nurse" No.012.jpg|No.012 "Doremi Harukaze: Pajamas" No.229.jpg|No.229 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" No.230.jpg|No.230 "Doremi Harukaze: Otohime" No.231.jpg|No.231 "Doremi Harukaze: Cheerleader" No.232.jpg|No.232 "Faithful Dog Doremi" No.233.jpg|No.233 "Doremi Harukaze: Police Car" No.234.jpg|No.234 "Doremi Harukaze: Miniskirt" No.391.jpg|No.391 "Doremi Harukaze: Flamenco" No.392.jpg|No.392 "Doremi Harukaze: Pirate" No.393.jpg|No.393 "Doremi Harukaze: Bus Guide" No.394.jpg|No.394 "Ninja Dog Doremi" No.395.jpg|No.395 "Doremi Robo" No.396-1.jpg|No.396A "Doremi Harukaze: Cinderella" No.396-2.jpg|No.396B "Doremi Harukaze: Cinderella" api-2.png|No.427 "Dodo" doremicard.jpg|No.538 "Doremi Harukaze" doremi-apprenticeoutfit.png|No.539 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" doremianddodocard.jpg|No.540 "Doremi & Dodo: Apprentice Outfit" doremifastfood.png|No.541 "Doremi Harukaze: Clerk" doremi-figurecard.png|No.542 "Doremi Harukaze: Figure" doremivet.png|No.543 "Doremi Harukaze: Veterinarian" doremidresscard.jpg|No.544 "Doremi Harukaze: Gothic Lolita" doremi-ol.png|No.545 "Doremi Harukaze: OL (Office Lady)" doremiramen.png|No.546 "Doremi Harukaze: Ramen Shop" No.596.jpg|No.596A "Doremi & Kayoko" doremi&kayoko.png|No.596 "Doremi & Kayoko" 717-718_waifu2x_art_noise0_scale_tta_1.png|No.718 "Doremi Harukaze: Prince" No.719.png|No.719 "Doremi Harukaze: Turtle" No.720.png|No.720 "Doremi Harukaze: Butterfly Costume" doremifrogcard.jpg|No.721 "Doremi Harukaze: Witch Frog" doremilittlecard.jpg|No.722 "Doremi Harukaze: Recital" doremisambacard.jpg|No.723 "Doremi Harukaze: Samba" No.724.png|No.724 "Doremi Harukaze: Playing Card" No.725.png|No.725 "Doremi Harukaze: Winter Outfit" No.726.png|No.726 "Doremi Harukaze" doremisigncard.jpg|No.726 "Doremi Harukaze" (signed by Chiemi Chiba) doremikotake.png|No.775 "Doremi & Tetsuya" No.P01.jpg|No.P01 "Doremi Harukaze: Dress" No.P07.jpg|No.P07 doremioutfit3card.jpg|No.P12 "Doremi Harukaze: Haregi" doremipinkcard.jpg|No.P22 "Majo Red" api.png|No.P29 "Doremi Harukaze: Middle School" No.P37.jpg|No.P37 CGCP51DoremiApprentice.jpg|No.P51 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" No.P55.jpg|No.P55 doremisport4card.jpg|No.M-01 "Doremi Harukaze: Hurdle" No.M-02.jpg|No.M-02 doremisport3card.jpg|No.M-03 "Doremi Harukaze: Diving" No.M-04.jpg|No.M-04 doremisportcard.jpg|No.M-05 "Doremi Harukaze: Rifle Shooting" doremisport2card.jpg|No.M-06 "Doremi Harukaze: Archery" Hazuki Fujiwara No.013.jpg|No.013 "Hazuki Fujiwara" hazukiojamajocard.jpg|No.014 "Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" hazukibroomcard.jpg|No.015 "Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" hazukimotto2card.jpg|No.16 "Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" hazukidokkancard.jpg|No.17 "Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" hazukiroyalcard.jpg|No.018 "Hazuki: Royal Patraine" hazukisharpcard.jpg|No.019 "Hazuki: Conference Outfit" hazukimottocard.jpg|No.020 "Hazuki: Patissier Outfit" No.021.jpg|No.021 hazukiboycard.jpg|No.022 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Boy" No.023.jpg|No.023 No.024.jpg|No.024 No.077.jpg|No.077 hazukibroom2card.JPG|No.235 "Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" No.236.jpg|No.236 No.237.jpg|No.237 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Tennis Look" No.238.jpg|No.238 No.239.jpg|No.239A hazukipigcard.gif|No.239B No.240.jpg|No.240A "Hazuki Fujiwara: Pajamas" hazukisleepcard.gif|No.240B "Hazuki Fujiwara: Pajamas" No.397.jpg|No.397A hazukiofficer.png|No.397B No.398.jpg|No.398 No.399.jpg|No.399 No.400.jpg|No.400 No.401.jpg|No.401 No.402.jpg|No.402 No.428.jpg|No.428 No.547.jpg|No.547A hazukigreen.png|No.547B No.548.jpg|No.548 "Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" hazukiandrerecard.jpg|No.549 "Hazuki & Rere: Apprentice Outfit" hazukiwall.png|No.550 No.551.jpg|No.551A "Hazuki Fujiwara: Figure" hazukifigurecard.png|No.551B "Hazuki Fujiwara: Figure" hazukigothloli.png|No.552 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Gothic Lolita" hazukiarcher.png|No.553 hazukiwarrior.png|No.554 hazukihana.png|No.555 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Hana Makihatayama" No.597.jpg|No.597A "Hazuki & Marina" hazukimarina.png|No.597B "Hazuki & Marina" No.727.jpg|No.727 No.728.jpg|No.728 No.729.jpg|No.729 No.730.jpg|No.730 hazukicard.jpg|No.731 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Violinist" No.732.jpg|No.732A hazukioutfitcard.jpg|No.732B "Hazuki Fujiwara: Ballerina" No.733.jpg|No.733 No.734.jpg|No.734 No.735.jpg|No.735A No.735-2.jpg|No.735B No.776.jpg|No.776A hazukimasaru.png|No.776B "Hazuki & Masaru" No.P02.jpg|No.P02 No.P08.jpg|No.P08 No.P13-1.jpg|No.P13A No.P13-2.jpg|No.P13B No.P23.jpg|No.P23 No.P30.jpg|No.P30A "Hazuki Fujiwara: Middle School" hazukischoolcard.jpg|No.P30B "Hazuki Fujiwara: Middle School" No.P38.jpg|No.P38 No.P50.jpg|No.P50A "Hazuki Fujiwara: Apprentice Outfit" CGCP50HazukiApprentice.jpg|No.P50B "Hazuki Fujiwara: Apprentice Outfit" No.P56.jpg|No.P56 hazukisport7card.jpg|No.M-07 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Javelin Throw" hazukisport6card.jpg|No.M-08 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Shot Put" hazukisport3card.jpg|No.M-09 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Swimming" hazukisport2card.jpg|No.M-10 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Uneven Bars" hazukisport4card.jpg|No.M-11 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Handball" hazukisport5card.jpg|No.M-12 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Taekwondo" Aiko Senoo aikoswimcard.jpg|No.036 "Aiko Senoo: Swimsuit" aikoandmimicard.jpg|No.558 "Aiko & Mimi: Apprentice Outfit" aikoprincesscard.jpg|No.738 "Aiko Senoo: Princess" aikodress3card.jpg|No.740 "Aiko Senoo: Gothic Lolita" aikodresscard.jpg|No.741 "Aiko Senoo: One-piece" CGC777AikoNobuko.jpg|No.777 "Aiko & Nobuko" aikoangelcard.jpg|No.P03 "Aiko Senoo: Angel" CGCP09AikoKindergarten.jpg|No.P09 "Aiko Senoo: Kindergarten" aikoschoolcard.jpg|No.P31 "Aiko Senoo: Middle School" g8611653_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|CGCP39 aikosport2card.jpg|No.M-13 "Aiko Senoo: Equestrian" aikosport3card.jpg|No.M-14 "Aiko Senoo: Hammer Throw" aikosport6card.jpg|No.M-15 "Aiko Senoo: Volleyball" aikosport5card.jpg|No.M-16 "Aiko Senoo: Judo" aikosport4card.jpg|No.M-17 "Aiko Senoo: Basketball" aikosportcard.jpg|No.M-18 "Aiko Senoo: Floor Exercise" aikoojamajocard.jpg|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikoboycard.jpg|"Aiko Senoo: Boy" aikodress2card.gif|"Aiko Senoo: Formal" aikobroom2card.jpg|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikosharpstagecard.jpg|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikoroyalcard.jpg|"Aiko: Royal Patraine" aikooutfit3card.jpg|"Aiko Senoo: Mouse" aikomotto2card.jpg|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikomottocard.jpg|"Aiko: Patissier Outfit" aikooutfit2card.jpg aikominerai.png|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikobroomcard.gif|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" 5144b47748014c720c4d632758d741e3_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png aikooutfitcard.jpg|"Aiko Senoo: Waitress" aikooutfit4card.png images-2_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Majo Blue" aikoschool2card.png f166c686edc332efe71f685aaf7b1fb5_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Aiko Senoo: Bath Towel" aikodoremi.png|"Aiko Senoo: Doremi Harukaze" aikocrab.png aikosuit.png aikospeedskate.png|"Aiko Senoo: Speedskate" aikofigurecard.png|"Aiko Senoo: Figure" aikokneel.png aikooveralls.png CGC403AikoRacer.jpg|No.403 "Aiko Senoo: Racer" CGC737Aiko.jpg|No.737 Onpu Segawa onpumotto2card.jpg|No.044 "Onpu: Patissier Outfit" onpuoutfitcard.jpg|No.046 "Onpu Segawa: Drama Costume" onpuoutfit2card.jpg|No.048 onpubroomcard.jpg|No.247 "Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpusnowcard.jpg|No.248 "Onpu Segawa: Snowboard" onpu2card.jpg|No.250 "Onpu Segawa: Shoujo Manga" onpucostumecard.jpg|No.251 "Onpu Segawa: Little Red Riding Hood" Onpu wolf.png|No.409 "Onpu Segawa: Dog Ears" onpuoutfit3card.jpg|No.413 "Onpu Segawa: Miniskirt" onpucostume4card.jpg|No.414 "Onpu Segawa: Ribbon" onpurorocard.jpg|No.430 "Roro" onpusingcard.jpg|No.565 "Onpu Segawa" onpuandrorocard.jpg|No.567 "Onpu & Roro: Apprentice Outfit" onpu3card.jpg|No.569 "Onpu Segawa: Figure" onpusing2card.jpg|No.570 "Onpu Segawa: Enka Singer" onpucostume3card.jpg|No.745 "Onpu Segawa: Otohime" onpuoutfit4card.jpg|No.748 "Onpu Segawa: Companion" onpucostume2card.jpg|No.749 "Onpu Segawa: Snow White" onpuswintercard.jpg|No.752 "Onpu Segawa: Winter Outfit" onpusigncard.jpg|No.753 "Onpu Segawa (signed by Rumi Shishido)" onpudevilcard.jpg|No.P04 "Onpu Segawa: Devil" onpusportcard.jpg|No.P15 "Onpu Segawa: Leotard" onpupurplecard.jpg|No.P25 "Majo Purple" Onpu Tiger Rawr Rawr.png|No.P28 "Onpu Segawa: Tiger Costume" Onpu cute beach.png|No.P35 "Onpu Segawa: Gravure" onpuoutfit5card.jpg|No.P36 "Onpu Segawa: Sailor" onpuruncard.jpg|No.P48 "Onpu Segawa: Torchbearer" onpucdcard.jpg|No.P58A "Onpu Segawa" onpulettercard.jpg|No.P58B "Onpu Segawa" onpusharprorocard.jpg|No.P61 "Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpusport3card.jpg|No.M-19 "Onpu Segawa: Long Jump" onpusport6card.jpg|No.M-20 "Onpu Segawa: High Jump" onpuswimcard.jpg|No.M-21 "Onpu Segawa: Synchronized Swimming" onpusport4card.jpg|No.M-22 "Onpu Segawa: Soccer" onpusport5card.jpg|No.M-23 "Onpu Segawa: Balance Beam" onpusport2card.jpg|No.M-24 "Onpu Segawa: Rhythmic Gymnastics" onpu4card.jpg|No.2-22 "Onpu Segawa" onpuojamajocard.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpulittlecard.jpg onpurabbit.png onpubroom2card.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpusharpcard.jpg|"Onpu: Conference Outfit" onpuroyalcard.jpg|"Onpu: Royal Patraine" onpufishcard.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Fish" onpumottocard.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpudokkancard.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpuminerai.png|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpucard.jpg onpuoutfit8card.png|"Onpu Segawa: Marine Look" onpupenguin.png c3d8b7d9b7d20e194031250bdb16e812_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Onpu Segawa: Dance School" IT_vTG6Ty3o0T8qxeCmfxOv6kQA.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Samba" onpudealer.png|"Onpu Segawa: Dealer" onpuoutfit6card.jpg onpuoutfit7card.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Sniper" onpuroundgirl.png|"Onpu Segawa: Round Girl" onpukaren.png|"Onpu & Karen" Momoko Asuka momoojamajocard.jpg|"Momoko: Apprentice Outfit" momomotto2card.jpg|"Momoko: Patissier Outfit" momomottocard.jpg momosportcard.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Tennis Look" momodogcard.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Dog" momokosamurai.png|"Momoko Asuka: Samurai" momocostumecard.gif|"Super Momoko" momodokkan2card.jpg|"Momoko: Apprentice Outfit" momodokkancard.jpg|"Momoko: Apprentice Outfit" momobroomcard.jpg|"Momoko: Apprentice Outfit" momoandninicard.jpg|"Momoko & Nini: Apprentice Outfit" momosigncard.jpg|"Momoko Asuka (signed by Nami Miyahara)" momo3card.jpg momohaircard.jpg momo2card.jpg momoninicard.jpg|"Nini" momocard.jpg momoyellowcard.jpg|"Majo Yellow" momooutfit2card.gif momooutfit3card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Fashionable" momooutfit7card.jpg momooutfit6card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Apron" momooutfit5card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Stewardess" momooutfit9card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Cowgirl" momooutfit8card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Indian" momooutfit4card.jpg Momokodetective.png 080103142341QF3l.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Dancer" momosport2card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Beach Volleyball" Momokocurry.png momosport4card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Street" momooutfit10card.jpg momoangelcard.jpg momoschoolcard.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Middle School" momoswimcard.jpg No.779.jpg|"Momoko & Kotaro" Momokofigurecard.png|"Momoko Asuka: Figure" Momokoamefuto.png|"Momoko Asuka: Football" momosport8card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Fencing" momosport7card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Hockey" momosport6card.jpg momosport5card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Canoe" CGCP11MomokoKindergarten.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Kindergarten" Pop Harukaze PopWitchCard.jpg|"Pop: Apprentice Outfit" PopClassicWitchCard.jpg|"Pop Harukaze: Apprentice Outfit" PopKindergartenCard.jpg|"Pop Harukaze: Kindergarten" popfafa.png|"Fafa" PopNormalCard.jpg popmugendai.png|"Pop Harukaze" PopPianoCard.jpg|"Pop Harukaze: Recital" CGC781PopMagician.jpg pophana.jpg|"Pop Harukaze" (switched bodies with Hana) PopMaidCard.jpg|"Pop Harukaze: Apron" PopSwimsuitCard.jpg Hana Makihatayama hanababt2card.jpg|No.058 "Hana-chan" hanabroomcard.jpg|No.259 "Hana-chan: Apprentice Outfit" hanaoutfitcard.jpg|No.263 "Hana Makihatayama: Yukata” hanamermaidcard.jpg|No.423 "Hana Makihatayama: Mermaid" hanahaircard.jpg|No.426 "Hana Makihatayama: Afro" hanatotocard.jpg|No.432 "Toto" hanafoodcard.jpg|No.583 hanadokkan2card.jpg|No.584 "Hana-chan: Apprentice Outfit" hanaandtotocard.jpg|No.585 "Hana-chan & Toto: Apprentice Outfit" hanaoutfit2card.jpg|No.588 "Hana Makihatayama: Apron Dress" hanaoutfit4card.jpg|No.763 hanababycard.jpg|No.765 "Hana-chan: Santa" hanafishcard.jpg|No.768 "Hana Makihatayama: Fishmonger" hanasigncard.jpg|No.771 "Hana Makihatayama (signed by Ikue Ohtani)" hanaoutfit5card.jpg|No.P17 "Hana Makihatayama: Wedding" hanaandpaocard.jpg|No.P18 "Hana-chan & Pao-chan" hanaschoolcard.jpg|No.P34 "Hana Makihatayama: Middle School" hanacostumecard.jpg|No.P42 "Hana Makihatayama: Fallen Angel" hanacard.jpg|CGCP60 hanasportcard.jpg|No.M-31 "Hana Makihatayama: Trampoline" hanasport3card.jpg|No.M-32 "Hana Makihatayama: Weightlifting" hanasport2card.jpg|No.M-33 "Hana Makihatayama: Bicycle" hanasport4card.jpg|No.M-34 "Hana Makihatayama: Marathon" hanasport5card.jpg|No.M-35 "Hana Makihatayama: Badminton" hanaoutfit3card.jpg|No.M-36 "Hana Makihatayama: Sailing" hanapop.png|"Hana-chan" (switched bodies with Pop) hanamugendai.png|"Hana-chan" hanadokkancard.jpg|"Hana-chan: Apprentice Outfit" hana2card.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama" hanasleepcard.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama: Pajamas" hanaswimsuit.png Hanareindeer.png Hanaspace.png Hanaapron.png|"Hana Makihatayama: Apron" Hanazebra.png hanawhitecard.jpg|"Commander Hana" hanabunny.png Hanadrop.png|"Hana Makihatayama: Drop" hanafigure.png|"Hana Makihatayama: Figure" Ojamajos Hazudorecard.jpg|No.064 "Doremi & Hazuki" No.065.jpg|No.065 "Doremi & Aiko" No.065b.jpg|No.065 "Doremi & Aiko" No.066.jpg|No.066A Doremi & Onpu images_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|No.066B "Doremi & Onpu" No.067.jpg|No.067 Dorehanacard.jpg|No.068 "Doremi & Hana" CGC069DoremiPop.jpg|No.069 "Doremi & Pop" No.069-NoBrillo.jpg|No.069B "Doremi & Pop" CGC070HazukiAiko.jpg|No.070 "Hazuki & Aiko" hazuki&hana.png|"Hazuki & Hana-chan" Hazuoncard.jpg|"Hazuki & Onpu" Momohazucard.jpg|"Hazuki & Momoko" NbiyDMkb9XjMcfdYgPkL5-2hIHQ_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Aiko & Onpu" Momoaikosportcard.jpg|"Aiko & Momoko" aiko&hana.png|"Aiko & Hana-chan" onpu&hana.png|"Onpu & Hana-chan" Momoonpucard.jpg|"Onpu & Momoko" Momoonpucard2.jpg|"Onpu & Momoko" momoko&hana.png|"Momoko & Hana-chan" CGCP21DoremiPop.jpg|No.P21 "Doremi & Pop" doremi&onpu.png|No.P43 "Doremi & Onpu" m29965313719_1.jpg|No.T02 "Hazuki & Momoko" m86609551939_1.jpg|No.T03 "Aiko & Onpu" No.BO01.jpg|No.BO01 No.CD01.jpg|No.CD01 Other Characters CGC269Masato.jpg|No.269 "Masato Rinno" CGC270Sachiko.jpg|No.270 "Sachiko Ijuuin" No.278.jpg|No.278 mihosegawa.png|No.280 "Miho Segawa" CGC291Pao.jpg|No.291 "Pao-chan" No.445.jpg|No.445 CGC452Majopon.jpg|No.452 "Majopon" CGC453Majopi.jpg|No.453 "Majopi" witchqueencard.png|No.607 "Queen" majorhythm.png|No.772 "Majorhythm" rhythmmakihatayama.png|No.773 "Rhythm Makihatayama" CGC796Majopon.jpg|No.796 "Majopon" CGC797Majopi.jpg|No.797 "Majopi" CGC940Nozomi.jpg|No.940 "Non-chan" Non-chan's uniform.png|No.941 "Non-chan: Apprentice Outfit" CGC943Fami.jpg|No.943 "Fami" Fami_Full_Dress.jpg|No.944 "Fami: Apprentice Outfit" CGC945FamiOhinasama.jpg|No.945 "Fami: Ohina-sama" harukaharukaze.png|"Haruka Harukaze" reikofujiwara.png|"Reiko Fujiwara" akatsukicard.png|"Akatsuki" minoriasuka.png|"Minori Asuka" majocrosscard.png|"Majocross" CGCP52Marina.jpg|No.P52 "Marina Koizumi" Happening Cards MAHO Cards No.209------------PETITA.jpg Onpumottomagiccard.jpg momomottocard.jpg Item Cards Tap1.jpg Tap2.jpg Tap3.jpg Tap4.jpg poron1card.jpg poron1acard.jpg poron1bcard.JPG poron2card.jpg poron4card.jpg wreathcard.jpg Call2.jpg Intercom.jpg CGC492MotherChildNotebook.jpg|"Mother and Child Notebook"